The Honda Secret?
by Tabbie-chan and Haya-chii
Summary: Kiku Honda visits her dear sister, who lives with a cursed family. Can Kiku hide her own cursed from her sister and the Sohma family? Or will it be found out? Has some of Nyotalia. (Poll in Profile, romance or no?)
1. Chapter One Letter pt1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing;**

**Haya here, I already asked for permission to do this story and the credit of this story, the story being "draw a circle it's a fruits basket" goes to** _**gilbird5**_**. If you don't believe me, please ask **_**gilbird5**_**. I hope my version of this story will do nothing to destroy the image you had of this. I am not really a skilled writer, well I don't believe myself to be, but I will be working on this story with my own somewhat twist.**

**Please take notice that there will be **_**several**_** major changes. One being Japan is a girl, I am keeping the name Kiku as that can be a female's name.**

Chapter One; Letter pt. 1

Tohru is an average girl with average looks; she has brown hair with front bangs that frame her blue eyes. One may think for an average girl, she would have an average life.

Tohru was born to Kyoko and Katsuya Honda in the Year of the Dog, though she wants to be born of the Year of the Cat, even though the Year of the Cat did not exist. Her father died when she was very young, she almost three. She was pretty much raised by her mother alone.

Not many people know this, but Tohru has an older sister, not even she knows much of her sister, but she was once extremely close to her sister as close as she was with her mother.

As a child, Tohru loved when her mother told her stories, but she especially loved the ones her sister told her, the ones about the Chinese Zodiac, but Tohru always wondered why when her sister ever spoke of any Chinese story, a sad look appeared upon her face. That was the only thing, that stop Tohru from bugging her sister, for more stories on the Zodiac.

One day, when she was still young her sister had left. Tohru never found out as to why she left, but it seems that her mother knew why, as she to comment "I wish that day will never come" or "Why you."

She still got letters from her sister, but hasn't seen her for years. Her sister wasn't there when their mother died, but she got a tearful letter from her, full of regrets. Tohru had moved in with her father's father for a while. When his house was being remodeled, she lived in a tent in the property of the Sohma family.

But, that all changed when one day when she was walking to school, she noticed Shigure Sohma's figurines of the Chinese zodiac. Now she lives with them, everything seems normal, no matter how weird it is.

So, a normal day for living with the Sohma family, with Kyo and Yuki were fighting, Shigure was harassing his editor and Tohru was in the kitchen cooking dinner, yep a nomal day with the Sohma family. Tohru is happy living with the Sohma family, but couldn't help wondering about her sister, she hasn't heard about her since the tearful letter she got.

While she was lost in thought about her dear sister, a boy with dark gray hair, a front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe, he was wearing Chinese-style outfit. His androgynous face look to Tohru with a small smile, this boy is Yuki Sohma, the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac.

The Sohma family has a curse that is a "bond" between God and the members of the Zodiac. Thirteen Sohmas are possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Yuki Sohma is possessed by the spirit of the Rat. As told in the zodiac legend, the rat is the highest member of the zodiac, and the one closest to god.

"Honda-san," Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the boy, "there is a letter addressed to you." He hands her the letter as she stands and bows in panic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. You didn't need to bring it to me. You didn't need to go through the trouble."

Yuki chucked, "It was no problem." He bowed then walked out of the room.

Tohru looked to the letter sent to her. As she opened the letter she gasped as she recognized the writing, it was her sister's writing. 'How did she know I lived with the Sohma family' Tohru wondered.

_** Tohru-chan,**_

_** It has been a long time since I sent a letter; I hope you are well. It has been years since we have met in person, but finally my boss as allowed me to visit you after all these years.**_

_** I do know that you are living with the Sohma family, as my boss told me, I hope they take care of you. I worry for you, but I hope you do not mind if I, allow with two dear friends of mine, visit in a few day and also stay for a few days. Sorry, for visiting on such short notice.**_

_** Your dear nee-chan, Kiku **_

Tohru's eyes widen as she read and reread the letter, her sister was coming, tears of joy started to fall, she was going to see her sister.

Wait- there's so much she needs to do, she needs to clean the whole house and she needs to get more food, there is so much to do.

Wait- she needs to ask Shigure-san if they can stay.

Running out of her room looking for Shigure, who she found in his studio with his editor trying to make him write, another 500 pages.

"Shigure-san," a man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing Japanese traditional clothes looked to her with a smiled as his editor, a woman with extremely short brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in office clothing, glared at her with tears, "I have a question, are you busy?"

Shigure gave a cheerful smiled and dropped everything, as his editor tried to give it back to him. "Of course not, I have all the time in the world.~"

His editor glared at him, waterfalls falling, "No, no, you do not have time, you need to write. It has to be done in the next hour, it can't be late."

Tohru was a little unsure, "Well, you see my sister will be visiting, with two of her friends and I would like to know if they can stay here?"

Shigure's eyes sharpen as he stood up, he walked to packet under some books and handed to his editor, which made her cry of joy, yelled at him, then ran out of there. "Well, I would have asked Akito about this, so I'm not sure." Then, he left the room.

A few minutes after he left, Yuki walked into the room looking around he turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, wasn't Shigure-san in here?"

She looked at him, "Oh! He was, but he had to ask Akito about if my…sister…can…stay," her words falling into a whisper as she saw Yuki's reaction to Akito's name. "Um…my sister's visiting with two of her friends!" hoping to change his face, it worked somewhat. He looked surprised for a second.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he smiled, "well, I'll be glad to meet them."

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter One Letter pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing;**

**Please take notice that there will be **_**several**_** major changes. One being Japan is a girl, I am keeping the name Kiku as that can be a female's name. **

**Smeet16: With each chapter I am going to try to make it 100 words more than the last, as last chapter was 1,085 words this chapter is 1,185 or more. Thank you for being my first reviewer.**

**gilbird5: Thank you, you make me blush. **

**There is a poll in my profile so please check it out. **

**-Haya **

**PRUSSIA IS AWESOME!**

Chapter One; Letter pt.2

_**. .**_

"_Nee-chan! Can you tell me the tale of The Chinese Zodiac before I go asleep?" a small little girl, near the age of 5, she had short brown hair, and wide blue eyes. She looked to her older sister, about 3 years older, with beautiful black hair framing her petite body; she had to have the longest hair and most beautiful hair in the world, her dark hair contrast with her porcelain skin. Her brown eyes full of wisdom, wisdom that one so young shouldn't have._

"_There are several legends about how the animals were chosen for the Chinese Zodiac. Tonight I will tell you the one about the_ _banquet." The smaller of the two smiled, a smile full of joy, and the older match her smile with a touch of sorrow. _**My big sister was always sad when speaking about the Chinese Zodiac, while I was always so happy to hear about the Chinese Zodiac, not matter how much it hurt her to say it she told me the legend over and over again.**

"_Long ago, in China, God decided there should be a way of measuring time. God told all the animals he was throwing a banquet tomorrow, and not to be late. The first twelve animals that would be there are the winners and they would each have a year of the zodiac named after them. The mischievous rat told his neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. So, the next day, all the animals lined up for the banquet, and the rat rode there all the way on the ox's back." The older sister placed her hand on her sister's head, as her younger sister pouted. "All the animals had fun, except for the cat, who was at home sleeping and dreaming for a banquet that would never come." Her beautiful sister gave her a small sorrow filled smile, "I love you." Just outside the room, one would see their mother crying._

**That was the last day I saw my sister in person.**

_**. .**_

Shigure placed down the phone with a rare and strange air of serious surrounding him, _'What are you planning Akito, to not only allow Tohru to stay here, but also allow other strange girls to stay with them. Just what are you planning?'_

He walked back to his studio lost in thought, as he opened the door, he notice Tohru fast asleep on the floor, _'She must been waiting to hear the news'_. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He sat down at his desk and looked her way. '_Akito, I really hope you aren't planning to harm Tohru and her family.'_

He reached out his hand and grabbed her to wake her up. Tohru opened her eyes looked around, noticed she wasn't in her room, but in Shigure's studio. She turned to Shigure, and quickly got up and bowed, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep-"

Shigure cut her off with a laugh, "I did you want to know what Akito said about your sister and her friends staying here?" he let out another small laugh as she quickly sat back down and nodded.

_**. .**_

Kiku Honda is a beautiful young woman, with breath-taking looks. She has long black hair, set up in a Shimada hairstyle, a type chignon modern usage is mainly limited to geisha, but during the Edo period it was also worn by ordinary girls. But unlike the normal Shimada hairstyle she has bangs covering her eyebrows, but still allowing the world to see her amazing wide brown eyes. Kiku is also known as the State of Japan, that is her curse.

Not many people understand this as her curse is strange, to be reborn again and again, as she is the personification of Japan. Her first birth was long, long ago, before Japan came to be. Due to the curse of the Nations, the first birth is the most important. Unlike the other births, the parents of the Nation's first birth die the second the Nation is born, so they are raised by another Nation. When it is time for them to be reborn, they must pick a woman to become their mother. They are a child with thousands of year's memories. When they come of a certain age, they are taken from the family from the government.

As a Nation, you are not allowed to ever live a normal life, as you are not "human". Everything is planned out for you by the government and you live as long as the government wants you to. Love is something you have no control over, as a Nation you must marry who you are told to marry. And _never _fall in love with a human, only heart-break comes from that; France learned, this the hard why. As a Nation, must not fall in love with another Nation. While, like everyone else you still have feelings that you can't control, but you can't act on it. Your government may want you with someone else.

Kiku looked at the beautiful pink and white Tulips, upon her desk. She looked up as a man walked into the room. He bowed, "Nihon-koku, you have a letter from a Honda Tohru." He blushed as she smiled.

She took hold of the letter and thanked him as he left the room.

_**Nee-chan,**_

_** I can't wait until you come and visit me, it has been long. The Sohma Family said that it was okay for you and your friends to stay with here with us, and you will not be a bother. Nee-chan, the only rule you and your friends must follow is you cannot hug them, they do not like to be hugged for reasons. **__'That would be hard for Italy-san,' _Kiku thought as she read her little sister's letter._** I can't wait until you meet my friends. **_

_**There is Uo-chan; she didn't like me at first, but we became close friends after Ka-chan helped her escape from her gang. There is also Hana-chan; not a lot of people understand her, but she is a good person.**_

_**Of course, I need to tell you about who you are going to live with. There would be me, Yuki-san, Kyo-san, and Shigure-san.**_

_**Shigure-san; he is a laid-back guy, but he can be surprisingly mature, thoughtful, and gives rather sage and insightful advice. **_

_**Kyo-san; he is short-tempered, competitive, impulsive and rude, but he also has a soft side that he doesn't like people seeing. He gets embarrassed quickly and is overprotective of those he cares about. **_

_**Kyo-san and Yuki-san do not get along well, and they fight very often.**_

_**Yuki-san; he is a very kind boy, and he is talented at anything he tries except cooking and cleaning, that is what I do.**_

_**Your imouto, Tohru**_

Kiku smiled as she finished reading the letter. She placed down the letter on her desk, she raised her hand and released her hair from its hold, so once again her beautiful long black hair was framing her petite body. She picked up the phone, as it ringed, "Moshi-Moshi Nihon-koku de gozaimasu." She answered.

"Nihon-koku," a male's voice came from within, "Your company is here." a light _Kesesese_ was heard in the background.

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**_

_**Poll: **__**Do you want romance in my story "The Honda Secret?" (In Profile)**_


End file.
